A feasibility study is proposed to evaluate the application of a sweeping ultrasonic particle transporter for the non-invasive clarification of aqueous and vitreous humor. The final device would be a hand held tool which would allow a physician to non-invasively manipulate micron to millimeter sized particles within the eyeball. Applications include treatment of hyphema, vitreous hemorrhage, and foreign gross bodies. In Phase I whole excised bovine eyes will be used to examine the effects of the sweeping ultrasound on the histo-pathology of the eye and to provide data for the preliminary design of the ultrasound tool to be developed in Phase II. Additionally, rabbits will be exposed to ultrasound at the required level to examine its effect on the eye in vivo. The pre-production tool and associated application protocol will be developed and extensively tested in Phase II. The successful development of this device will particularly benefit those who suffer from complications of diabetic retinopathy.